


A good coat and a short friend

by VictoriaWoodmaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock's Coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWoodmaine/pseuds/VictoriaWoodmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has coats, lots of coats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good coat and a short friend

It was that glorious time of the year again.

 

The wind picked up, the leaves started to change, the air took on a different scent. General pumpkin spice madness.

 

Autumn was coming and London became even more beautiful.

 

It also meant that it wasn’t quite time for the Belstaff yet.

Sherlock Holmes would sometimes wear his beloved coat way into spring time and even summer after a long cold winter, as if he couldn’t quite bear to part with it just yet and return it to the closet. He would hold onto it, wear it in bright May sunshine, sometimes even still in June. People would give him strange looks, but when didn’t they, right?

 

He didn’t care and neither did John Watson. God, he would be the last person to complain about ‘the coat’. The things it did to Sherlock’s already striking appearance. It made John think unspeakable things he wanted to do to the coat, preferably with Sherlock still wrapped inside of it. Unspeakable, quite naughty things.

It got so bad, that at times John was quite glad his own coat was long enough to cover his crotch and the cold weather gave him an excuse to wear thick jeans that didn’t really ‘lose shape’ if you get the drift.

But during the summer months, John didn’t have that excuse, he didn’t have the long jacket and the jeans, there was no feasible reason for Sherlock to continue wearing the coat and as much as John loved the stupid thing- he hated it during the spring and early summer months. When he couldn’t just hide his arousal and try and keep his act together until they reached the safe sanctity of Baker Street again and he could unleash his sexual wrath on Sherlock for doing this to him. Cheeks flushed not just from the cold...

 

So eventually, one June morning before they went out to stroll around Regent’s Park (who knew Sherlock would do something so mundane?) John willed himself to ask:

 

_‘Sherlock, love, is there any chance I could persuade you not to wear the Belstaff during the warmer parts of the year? You know how...distracting I find it.’_

He blushed. Cold weather was not an excuse.

 

_‘That is precisely why I shall continue to wear it with the greatest pleasure. The after case-coat sex is just too good.’_

He smirked and maybe blushed a teeny-weeny bit himself.

 

_‘Why are you torturing me?’_

John exclaimed with a long suffering sigh.

 

_‘Because you get so worked up about it that once we make it home, we barely make it up the stairs before you take me like an animal. It’s really intriguing and impressive. I knew you had an amazing amount of self-control, John, but that...I cherish it. I like you being all soldier-y with me.’_

 

_‘Demanding?’_

_‘Yes.’_

 

_‘Please get another coat. Something lighter you can wear unless it’s really cold.’_

 

_‘I have other coats. I just gave you the reason why I normally don’t wear it.’_

_‘You’ve got other...why am I not surprised? That one already cost, what? 1500 quid?’_

_‘1700 but you’re missing the point. Im teasing you.’_

_‘17..Jesus fucking christ, Sherlock. Please. Please!’_

_‘I shall evaluate your proposal and come back to you if it really is such a...burden to you.’_

 

_‘Thank you. I guess…?_

_‘Never mind, John.’_

  
  


xxx

  
  


With autumn there comes rain. So far so obvious, at least when you are in Britain. Sherlock had received a phone call from Lestrade and dashed off into the bedroom.

 

As John retreived his jacket from the hallway, slinging the scarf around his neck that Sherlock had given him for his birthday in early september, he heard the bedroom door open slowly. Out of the corner of his eye John caught sight of Sherlock’s silhouette and when he turned to face his husband properly, his breath caught in his throat.

 

Sherlock was wearing a navy blue Burberry trenchcoat, that pronounced his graceful figure in ways that John’s brain couldn’t comprehend. All buttoned up, Sherlock was a slim line of fashionable rain coat, the colour of the fabric bringing out the blue bits of his eyes.

_‘Why?’_

Was all John managed to say, gaping at Sherlock with an open mouth.

 

_‘A good coat and a short friend, remember, John?’_

He replied and shut John’s jaw with his index finger before turning for the stairs. With a swift motion he turned around to face John once more and added with a wink:

  
_‘And because I can.’_

 

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Picture credit to Burberry.
> 
> I do not give permission to repost, reproduce or archive this fanfic in part or in it's entirety to any other website except with prior written consent provided by myself, nor any profit be made from any of these works under any circumstances whatsoever.


End file.
